


The Edge in your Affection broke my Skin

by christinchen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Community: rounds_of_kink, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beyond exhausted and not really getting any pleasure from it any more, and yet the alien drug forced Ianto to keep having sex, or it would kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge in your Affection broke my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> written for Round 13 at [rounds_of_kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/). Companion piece to 1x02 - Day One
> 
> originally posted [here](http://christinchen.livejournal.com/154134.html)

Carys' body collapsed to the ground, purple smoke emerging from her body. It slowly made it's way over to Gwen, who took a frightened step back. Ianto saw Jack drop the energy barrier device in it's path with a flick of his wrist.

Suddenly, mere inches before it could get trapped inside the device the cloud of smoke changed directions, heading straight towards himself.

Ianto tried to take a step back, but found he couldn't move. He heard the others shout for him, their voices muffled by the fast rush of blood in his ears, but it was already to late.

He could feel the smoke force its way into his body. Ianto could feel sudden heat and pain shoot through him, he cried out when his knees gave out, his own voice sounding distant.

He was distantly aware of somebody crouching down next to him, helping him into a sitting position. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy from the small movement.  
"Weak... I'm too weak..." A voice that wasn't his forced it's way out of his mouth. The pounding of his own fast heartbeat drowned out the words he knew were spoken to him in answer.

Hot lips pressed against his and Ianto felt the heat and pain give way to relief and _life_ that was pressed into him with sheer force.  
He gasped in shock, but his head cleared and the presence inside him seemed to relax, if only for the moment.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice cut through to him.  
"Yeah?" his own voice still sounded so much further away, but when he tried to move his limbs he could feel his body comply.

"Woah. No wandering around just yet." Jack's warm hand on his chest stopped Ianto's tries to get up.  
"We'll get you to the Hub and then we're going to sort this mess out, alright?" Jack's voice sounded a lot more strained than the reassuring tone he was trying for.

Ianto nodded mutely.

"How are you feeling?" Tosh touched a gently hand to his forearm.  
"A bit dizzy, but other than that alright. I guess."

He was carefully helped to his feet by Owen and Jack and led out of the fertility institute.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ianto." Gwen stepped up next to him when he was positioned inside the SUV.  
"Not your fault. Don't worry about it."

"Tosh, make sure Carys is okay." Jack ordered and Ianto noticed that he had forgotten all about her, even though she had been lying not far from him, unconscious.  
"Gwen, I want you and Tosh take her home or to the hospital, which ever is needed. Understood?"

While Tosh scurried off, Gwen looked about to protest.  
"Now." Jack's voice was hard.  
"Gwen, you saw what happened when this thing was inside Carys. Owen and I can handle him" Jack added in a lower voice and nodded his head in Ianto's direction. "But I don't want you or Tosh around."

When Ianto felt a new wave of _need_ hit him as soon as the car doors closed behind them, he was more than glad that Jack had send anyone else away. The last thing he needed right now was to endanger any of his team mates.

"Jack?" Ianto gasped, reaching out to the man sitting next to him in the back of the SUV. Jack leaned closer to him in a instance, his lips brushing against Ianto's quickly then pulling away again.  
Ianto could faintly hear him order Owen to drive them back to the HUB, before he was kissed again. Relief floated him as the pain ebbed away, Ianto moaned softly into Jack's mouth. Jack deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue unceremoniously between willingly parted lips. And all Ianto could do was groan and cling to the flaps of Jack's coat.

When Jack eventually pulled away, leaving them both breathless, Ianto followed him with his lips, desperate to be closer to Jack again.  
Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
"Okay?" he asked worried. When Ianto only gave a pathetic whimper, which Jack obviously interpreted as a 'no', his hot lips were instantly back.

Ianto barely remembered the drive to the HUB let alone how Jack and Owen had gotten him down to the medical bay.

Ianto distantly heard himself cry out in pain as the alien inside him once again took over his body and mind completely.

He came back to himself with Jack's arms wrapped around his torso from behind, holding him back. He himself was panting heavily and when he saw the look on Owen's face weave between shocked and murderous, felt a horrible suspicion creep up in his mind about what had happened in the last few seconds.

"Owen?" Jack asked snapping both Ianto and Owen himself out of it. "Do you have everything you need?" he continued as soon as he had the doctors attention.  
"More than I wanted." Owen replied dryly.  
Jack ignored him. "You figure out a way to get it out of him and I'll keep him alive in the meantime..."

When he received an affirmative nod, Jack steered Ianto up the stairs and out of the medical bay.

"Fuck! Did I just _snog_ Owen?" Ianto asked halfway up to Jack's office.  
"Yep. Although, _grope_ is more like it." Jack replied, a faint hint of amusement in his voice.  
"I think I'm going to be sick."

Jack only chuckled while he practically dragged Ianto into his office, closing the door behind them, then down the manhole into Jack's living quarters.

Jack sat him down on the bed and was soon kissing him again. Ianto sighed in relief but started to protest as soon as he felt Jack starting to undress him.  
"... can't... Jack, no... I'm... you're gonna..." he tried between breathless gasps, but his body was already betraying his words. His fingers were busy unbuttoning Jack's shirt, stroking over each inch newly revealed, warm skin underneath.

"I'll be fine, Ianto. I promise." Jack whispered, once he had managed to unbuckle Ianto's belt and slipped it out of his already open trousers.

"No... Jack..." Ianto tried again. But Jack only silenced him with a gentle kiss, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, asking: "What do you need, Ianto." The extent of his offer clear when he teased a hand down Ianto's crotch and gave him a soft squeeze through his boxers. Only then Ianto noticed that he was hard, but before he had any chance to be embarrassed about it, Jack was already pressing him down flat onto the mattress of the small bed. Jack's own erection hot against his thigh.

"Jack?" Ianto breathed, his voice husky to his own ears.  
"Tell me what you need." Softly spoken against his lips the words made the thing inside Ianto rebel against him, pushing to take control again. Gasping he realised he couldn't hold it back for much longer.

"You... need you..." then the last bit of control slipped from Ianto. He was dimly aware that he was rolling them over, bringing Jack's body beneath his own. Slowly grinding down against him, while his hands continued to undress them both, leaving more and more skin to touch, to press kisses to.

Jack helped him wriggle out of his remaining clothes, while Ianto was kissing a slow path down his chest. He felt him writhe under his ministrations, then groan in frustration when Ianto stopped just a few millimetres short of Jack's erection, hard and leaking against his stomach.

Ianto chuckled softly when Jack tried to move his hips against him desperately. With a grin he leaned down, licking a teasing stripe along the length of Jack's cock.

Ianto leaned down, brushing his lips against Jack's ear, whispering: "I want you... inside me!" making Jack gasp and pull him in, a hand buried in Ianto's hair. Their lips met for a bruising kiss.

Groaning Jack pulled away from Ianto, his hands reaching for the drawer next to his bed, rummaging through it for lube and a condom.  
Ianto moved up, taking the lube from Jack's unresisting fingers. He straddled Jack's hips, slowly lifting himself up and bringing his coated fingers down between his legs.

He pushed his fingers in, just the tips, teasing himself. He was trying to draw out what he knew would happen, trying to give Owen more time to find a way to get the alien out of him, trying to give Jack more time to finally get away from him before the inevitable happened and he would be turned into a pile of dust.

Ianto moaned, his insides were screaming for release, for him to give in.  
"It's okay, Ianto. I promise." Jack whispered, pulling Ianto down to him kissing his lips gently, before pushing his own fingers between Ianto's legs, entering him alongside Ianto's own.

Ianto sighed softly, pushing back against Jack's fingers inside him. He could feel the alien inside him taking control again, allowing Jack to pull him closer still.

"Jack!" Ianto cried out in panic, when he felt Jack entering him, the alien inside him moaning with anticipation.  
"Jack... Jack, please don't..." Ianto was begging, but his body was betraying him, restlessly rocking into Jack's thrusts, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Fear and Pleasure mixed inside him. Just a few more thrusts and then Jack came inside him.

"NO!" Ianto screamed, expecting Jack's body to dissolve into dust underneath him, but he remained solid. Ianto's eyes opened startled when a hand wrapped itself around his cock, jerking him almost lazily.

"Jack?!"  
"Told you I'd be fine, didn't I?" Jack grinned at up at him. Ianto stared at him for a moment slack jawed, before lunging forwards, claiming Jack's lips in a bruising kiss. Jack gentled him, running a calming hand down Ianto's back. When they parted they were both left breathless, panting heavily. Jack chuckled softly and rolled Ianto under his body, staying buried deep inside him.

"I'm fine." Ianto murmured when Jack leaned down to kiss him again. "At least for the moment."  
He laughed when he saw the pout on Jack's face. "Only you would try and spoil an alien that feeds of orgasmic energy." he laughed, but at the same time he could feel the content that had been warming his insides wavering and a new surge of interest waken in his body.

But just because Jack could survive this didn't make it right, Ianto's conscience returned with the thought. He was practically _raping_ Jack.

Jack must have picked up on his inner tumult. "Right now, this is about you surviving this. We'll deal with everything else later. Okay?"  
Jack ran a gently hand down the side of Ianto's face kissing him softly.

Ianto nodded carefully, before once again giving in. Kissing Jack deeply, he let himself go, let the thing inside him, the need take over. He was crying out with pleasure with every single one of Jack's orgasms.

Later they were lying together exhausted on the small bed in Jack's quarters. Ianto let his eyes wander through the room, the floor was strewn with empty condom wrappers and used condoms, the bottle of lube was lying half-empty next to the pillow he was sharing with Jack, the sheets they were lying on were downright filthy. Ianto could feel the sweat and come cooling on his skin. But still Ianto moaned softly and felt a spike of new arousal rush through his tired body, when Jack ran a flat hand down his back.

Ianto whimpered softly, pressing his face further into the pillow.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked worried, but was laughing soon when Ianto lifted his head soon enough to roll his eyes at him and spread his legs in an clear invitation to Jack.

Jack started to press gentle kisses along Ianto's shoulder blades, but then stopped.  
"You're exhausted, Ianto. You should get some rest." he remarked softly.  
"I also have an alien inside of me that feeds of orgasmic energy and I think it just found an endless food supply."  
Ianto closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment into the caress Jack had begun over the skin of his shoulders and back.

"Do you need it?" Jack asked hesitantly, pressing soft kisses to Ianto's skin.  
"Hmm... yeah." Ianto replied huskily.  
Jack chuckled softly, but soon pressed his own body close to Ianto's, slowly urging him to turn around to him, kissing him deeply when he did. Ianto made an appreciating noise in the back of his throat, when Jack trailed kisses down his body, taking his still soft cock between  
his lips.

Ianto could feel himself harden again, soft moans escaping his lips, his hips pushing up into the hot heat of Jack's mouth.  
"Please... no teasing. Need you, Jack." Ianto begged breathlessly.  
Jack pulled of and pushed himself up to Ianto, kissing him on the lips, before teasing a finger between Ianto's legs. Ianto could feel the tip of Jack's finger against his entrance, feeling that he was  
still slick and loose from earlier. He moaned, clutching Jack's shoulders tight when Jack moved again, finally entering Ianto.

A loud knock on the hatch door above them startled them, both stopping their movements against each other.  
"Guys?" they heard Owen muffled voice call. "Are you okay in there? Because I found a way to get that thing out of Ianto without killing him in the process."

Jack carefully pulled out of Ianto, causing the other man to wince slightly. They dressed hurriedly, not pausing to clean themselves up.

Ianto slowly climbed up the narrow ladder leading into Jack's office. He could feel his skin itching, still sweaty and Jack's and his own come tickling down between his thighs.  
He winced when he lifted himself up and out of the manhole, the zip of his trousers pressing uncomfortably against his still hard cock.  
He moaned in relief when Jack helped him up, pulling him close to his own body.

Ianto could see his fingers shaking, clenching them into tight fists, pressing the unconsciously against his thighs until he could feel the pain when his nails punctured his skin.

It was panicking, he realised, it knew what was going to happen and it was panicking. Jack placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, gripping tight, not giving him a chance to bold when he lead him down to the medical bay.

"Alright, Teaboy. Sit down." Owen instructed, he was already busy drawing a colorless liquid into a syringe. He gestured for Ianto to roll up his shirt sleeves. To his dismay Ianto noticed that his shirt was crumpled, the two topmost buttons were missing and a few unidentified stains told him the shirt was ruined.  
Ianto barely had time to register the tiny sting in his arm before a horrible pain was rushing through him. His body was trembling, his knees gave out as he screamed in pain.

Jack was rushing to his side, trying to calm him down. He heard him and Owen shout, but he could no longer make out the words being said. Panic was rising within him, making it hard to breathe. His heart was beating fast, his body contracting painfully with every breath he struggled to draw. His vision went fuzzy around the edges and Ianto felt his consciousness slipping.

Ianto slowly woke to fingers running gently through his short hair, applying just the right amount of pressure to his temples and the back of his neck to ease the pounding headache that was threatening to build.  
He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt too heavy.  
"Shhh..." whispered a soft voice next to his ear. "Get some rest."

The second time Ianto woke up he was alone in the darkness of Jack's bunker. He was curled up in the small bed, blankets draped over him, keeping him warm against the cold air of the HUB.

When he tried to lift himself into a sitting position he still felt weak, but much better than before. He smiled when he saw the spare suit he always kept in his locker neatly folded on a chair beside him.

By the time Ianto entered the main area, freshly showered and dressed, he was feeling more than nervous about the others reactions towards him. Especially Jack – and Oh God, had practically raped the man – and Owen, who had seen him at his lowest points.

"Feeling better?" the question startled him and Ianto nearly jumped when he felt Jack's hands come to a rest on his shoulders.

"Sir, I just wanted..." Ianto started, but stopped, feeling unsure how to apologise for what he'd done. Jack turned him around, tilting his head up with a finger under his chin, when Ianto was unable to meet his eyes. He silenced him with a finger to his lips, when he tried to continue speaking.

"What ever you were going to say, don't." Jack's body was close to his, almost touching. Ianto remembered the relief that had come from Jack's touch, the need he had felt when ever Jack had been near him.  
He tried to turn away when he felt a blush creping over his cheeks, but again Jack stopped him, the movement brought their bodies flush together, causing Ianto to draw a quick breath at the memory of what it had felt like to be this close to Jack without the barrier of clothes between them.

When he looked up to Jack, he was sure the other man could see his every thought inside his eyes. _Damn._

"You have two choices here, Ianto." Jack told him, never moving back. " _Either_ I tell you I did what I had to do in order to save the life of a member of my team. We we fill out the paperwork on that desk over there, both sign it and forget this ever happened. No hard feelings. _Or_ I tell you that I wanted this, that I wanted you and that I think part of you wanted this too. And then I take you back downstairs and we do this all again. No aliens involved this time."

Ianto looked at him for a moment, letting the words, Jack's offer sink in.  
"What do we...?" he started uncertainly.  
"We'll figure it out." Jack answered.  
"You don't even know what I was... " Ianto started to protest.  
"Ianto?" Jack had leaned in closer to him, their heads were resting together, their lips almost, but not quite touching. He could feel Jack's breaths against his lips.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut up."

Laughing Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's. This time no rush behind it, just feeling without the constant need inside him. Just him and Jack.

"Take me to bed, Jack Harkness."


End file.
